


A Strange Man

by Galerame



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy Hannibal, Daddy Hannibal, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Nightmares, Poor Will Graham, Someone Helps Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galerame/pseuds/Galerame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Will Graham as 12 years, poor boy living on the street in London, with no family or friends. His only future friend is the man who is obsessed with helping Willy. The name of this man is Hannibal Lecter, and yes. He is a cannibal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is the Man

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:
> 
> · I will try to publish once a week (on Fridays/Saturdays, probably), since right now I have a fairly good amount of chapters written. If there is any change, I'll surely let you know it in the notes :)  
> · I am trying to make just 700-800 words for every Chapter. Thanx for reading ^_^

Will was not more than 12 years when he dragged his baggage in the rain on a late evening in London. He took protections during a bridge and eaten the dry asphalt. Everything he hears is the sound from the rain hitting the ground a piece away, sound from the few driven cars past on top of the bridge. He was wet and cold, he put his bag beside him and tried to crawl himself together in order to few up the heat. He couldn't tell if it was his tears, or just rain drops running down from his cheek. After a while, he heard some strange footsteps coming from outside the bridge, he saw a dark shadow a piece away that came closer. Will was getting up quickly and screamed to the unknown shadow “who is it? ”, but he did not have time to few some reply before a hand covered against his mouth and another hand took both of his arms. It was dark, he couldn't see who this man was. He checked where the shadow stood and tried to scream after the shadow's help. He diden't even know what was happened, and if the shadow was there, but diden't do something, or just illusinated it. His pants flew down and something big and hard was pressed in, it hurted immediate and he starts to scream. In the middle of the cry, he felt he was laying on something soft. The pain had disappear and straight before him he saw a door that was in ajar with a light that came from the other room. Will diden't know what was happened. Was everything only a dream? But he diden't recognize himself in the room, he took while in the blanket and moved it from him, he stood up and started to go towards the door. He opened it and saw a long hall. He followed the hall and come finaly to a big room with all possible in. Sofa, television, bookshelves and the kitchen that was put together in one big room.

“I see you are awaik.” Asked a unknown voice from the kitchen.

Will saw a man who was sharpened two knives.

“You must be hungry, sit down, the food is almost ready.” Said the man and pointed his finger to the big table.

Will couldn't say something. He didn't know if he should run to the front door, or if he would reply the man. His little tummy was emty and was rumbling, but it smelled so good from the kitchen. Will decided to go to the table and wait for the food. After a while, the man came in, put the dish on the table front of Will.

“Bon appétit.” said the man and went away. He couldn't withstand to turn his head in order to check when Will took his first pieces of the meat that Will now was ongoing to cut with his knife, took the piece with his fork and put it in his mouth, chewed slowly and the facial expression Will got when he felt the taist of the good meat that was well done.

After Will had eaten up, he stand up and started to slowly go to the front door. He saw a black coat hanging that looks warm and cuddly that he decided to take down and put it on.

"Is that how you thanking for the food?" Said the man a piece behind when Will was about to open the door.

Will turned and watch the man with a fear and concern in the stomach, but a sadness in his pupils.

"Have you not forgotten something?" Continued the man and took out the bag from his back and turned it to Will with slowly steps.

Will got the bag and was surprised. He thought it would be a catch between something.

"I hope you will soon be back, you are always welcome here whenever you feel hungry," Said the man, and kissed lightly on Will's forehead, then opened the door for Will.

Will walked slowly out with surprise and from a feeling of fear to calm and comfortable feeling, a feeling that wanted him to come back. When Will came to the fence, he turned around and looked at the man.

"What's your name?" Will asked with a quiet, calm voice. The man smiled at Will.

"Call me Hannibal."


	2. His New Home

It's been few days Will ended up at that house. He seems not even know about everything where a dream, or if the shadow or whatever happened under that bridge. Everything Will only thinking about now is to trying to survive. No home, no money and no food.  
Will crawled out from a small bush where he slept during the night. He walked from the park in to the city to make some food to eat. He saw all the nice people that stare at him, made him looks like a illness. He took a look at him, saw his dirty and broken pants, and his emty tummy. He get to a tiosk, asked fo a sausage, but he became disrespected denied because of his empty and broken pockets.

"Step aside kid!" Said a man from behind and pulled Will off the queue so he fell sqatting at the ground.

The queue contiued while the only Will could do was to continue the search for food. He walked past the McDonald's, and the scent smelled so good at outside, he decided to walk in. When the cashier went away, he sneaked in and took some french fries, and saw a cheeseburger at the dish, after he was heading away but a hand coutch his shirt at the neck.  
"Shouldn't you pay young man?" Said the cashier, he took his arm and the fries fell on the floor.

"Respond when I talking to you!" Yell the cashier.

"But I have no money, no home, I am hungry.." Respond Will with a sad voice.

"Thats not my problem!"

"We take two Happy Meal." Said a familiar voice, and the cashier released his arm and looked at the man. Will took a look too and then saw.

"Hannibal!"

The cashier said to them to sit down and wait for the food, then he began to make two Happy Meal to them. Hannibal took Will on his back and went up to the second floor, They sat at a table, wait for the food.

"I thought you weren't real, I thought you just were a happy dream." Said Will happy and grateful.

"How fun that I was a happy dream then." Responded Hannibal with a calm voice.

They became quet the wile they wait for the food. Then finaly the cashier came with the two ordered Happy Meal, then they start to eat.

"You are welcome to my home to eat dinner with me." Said Hannibal after they were finished, he stand up and went away. Will tryed to thank him but couldn't make it before he went away.

The next evening, Will came back to the house, knock the door, and he saw it was unlocked while he opened the door.

"Welcome back, the food is about to be clear, but you can go to your room as while, I got a present for you." Said Hannidam from the kitchen.

Will get to the room, saw new clothes on the bed. He start to smile, saw they shud fit and start to take off his clothes. When he got naked, he took the new clothes with him in to the bathroom for taking a bath. Hannibal turned his head and saw Will go to the bathroom with his naked tiny bodey. He start to smile and turned his head back to chop the meat.

Then Will was finished, had put on the new clothes, smile and saw they fit him. He start to go to the dinner table. Hannibal came with the food, and this time he sat in front of Will.

"Bon appétit" Said Hannibal and they began to eat.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Asked Will.

Hannibal looked at Will, start to smile.

"Because,,, You're like me."

"I don't understand?"

"You'll understand eventually when you got older, eat your dinner now."

After the dinner, Will thanked for the food and since stretched on heself with a yawn.

“Are you tired? You have pyjama in the wardrobe.” Said Hannibal with a smile.

Will nodded and went away from the table, in to the bedroom and changed to pyjama. He lay on the bed when Hannibal came and knocking three quietly times on the door and stepped in. Sat on the bed beside Will where he lay.

"If you don't have somewhere to go, you can live here how long you want to." Said Hannibal and leant against the floor, took out a cuddly toy that looks like a white rabbit that he lay beside Will. Will got red small cheeks, thanked and embraced about the rabbit. Hannibal stretched forward and gave Will a kiss on the forehead, then went to the door.

“I let the door stand ajar, you just need to howl if you need something. Sleep well now Willy.” Said Hannibal and turned off the light.

“good night Bunny.” Replied Will with a smile.

Hannibal smiled back and went away to his bedroom.


	3. Hannigram Day

The next day it's talk in the TVision about the cashier at McDonald's who was dissapeared, same time Hannibal is taking Will to a great restaurant.

"Wow, What a big place, and beautiful!" Said Will with an impressive face, walking with shirt, jacket and tie beside Hannibal with same outfit. Will and Hannibal sat at the finest table, opened their menu and Will began to read all the delicious dishes.

"I let you decide what we will order to eat, I doesn't really know what all of this is" Said Will uncertain and layed down the menu on the table.

"Excellent, We start with the classic shrimp salad, for dinner, we take the delicious steak and for dessert, I offer a three-tasty ice cream." Ordered Hannibal determined and gave the menus to the waitress.

"Then we just wait for the food." Said Hannibal and then went and looked at the people.

"What should we do next after we had eaten?" Asked Will.

"It will be a surprise." Replied Hannibal with a smile.

Once came the starter, the shrimp salad that Will just gobbled by heself, then came the steak and it was fantastic. And it was sweet by Hannibal to bid an ice cream for dessert that Will gobbled up. When they were full and satisfied, Hannibal took the check and paid, then they just went on. They stopped in front of a amusement park, Will got so happy that he jumped at least three meters with joy and waving arms. Will grabbed Hannibal's hand like father and son, and ran towards the entrance that Hannibal just could hang on to the steps. Hannibal paid and Will got a wristband, then step on. They started with a Roller Coaster, then played a game. Will tested several times, but didn't hit the duck. Once Hannibal took his turn, he won a new cuddly toy to Willy. A bear hug as Will gave back to Hannibal then run on. Hannibal stood perfectly still and watched Will run away while he felt the teddy bear in his arms. After few hours of fun and games, Hannibal bought a cotton candy to Will. Will grabbed some cotton candy and gave Hannibal directly to his mouth. When they felt ready, Will really were sleepy and they went back to the car. On the return trip, Will fell asleep. Hannibal couldn't help to check on when Willy was asleep in the seat from beside. When they arrived to the home, Hannibal took Will in to his arms, carried him in to Will's room, put him in bed.

"Good night my Willy." Whispered Hannibal and gave a kiss on Will's forehead, then let the door stand in ajar and went to his own bed.

Will stood under the bridge, saw the shadow front of him and the man from behind. He pushed and pushed to get away from the man. Then he run, he run towards to the shadow, but the shadow was like a rainbow, couldn't come close. Will turned around and saw nothing. Then turned the way he was running, and then saw the edge, up on the bridge. He fell. Fell down on the water. He couldn't swim and then he opened his mouth to get some air, he woke up.

Will went up from bed, to Hannibal's room.

"Hannibal,,, I got a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" He asked.

"Of course you can, just lay on the other side of the bed."

Will went to the other side of the bed, lay down and said good night to bunny. Hannibal said the same to Willy.


	4. School

One day, Hannibal wrote him to school and today it was Will's first day at school. Hannibal drove him, went to his first class. In the classroom it was like a war by all the children, throwing paper airplane, chasing each other, while the teacher tried to silence them but they just stopt then they saw Hannibal. He looked so scary, big, serious then he lookt at them, they just went to they desk.

"Oh, is this Lecter?" Said the teacher.

"Just call me Hannibal madame." Hannibal replie.

"Welcome, and you brout mr Will..." Continued the teacher then Hannibal responded:  
"Will Lecter yes.".

The teacher nodded, then said to Will he could sit down behind the empty desk. Will listened and went to the desk, but Hannibal took his hand.

"I'll pick you up after school, is there anything so call. Take it easy now."

"Yes Bunny, It will be fine." Responded Will and wave goodbye. Hannibal gaved the teacher an apple then went away. She thanked and started the lesson.

Will's first class was a little difficult. Some boys bothered him, he tried to ignore them. In the break, they push him hard on the school locker.

"What is this outfit? Are you trying to prove something or what? You in our roles now, Ignore me never again! You understand that!?"

"Yes, yes! I understand!"

"And your father looked at me like I was creasy, It is you who is creasy and do never, never speak to him about me! Ever! Do you understand?

"Yes.."  
"Do you understand!?"  
"Yes!"

"Good, then we have an agreement"

They let Will go and after the school Will went to the exit.

"We will be best bodies, don't we?" Said the bully boy, then a big hand touched his shoulder and he turned around. Hannibal stood behind him and looked in to his eyes.

"If you touch my boy again, I will look you inside a dark room, and let you rot!"

The boy became scared and went away really fast. Hannibal and Will went to the car and drive home with a smile on Wills face. At home, It didn't happen so much. Will watched TV, while Hannibal was working. Then Hannibal got home, he saw Will had fallen asleep on the couch. He carried him in his arms, went to Wills room, and lay him down on the bed and let him sleep on.

At the school, the boy was quiet the first hours, then he strike. At the lunch break Will was in the corridor then the boy catch him with the others, in to the toilet, put him down front of the bowl, pushed his head in to the water while he was screaming.

"I haven't done anything! Let me go!" Screamed Will, wet from the water.

"No? But we just having fun! Thats all." Replied the boy, then they went away laughingly.  
Will sat there and cried for a long time. After one hour, he left from school. The teacher call Hannibal to say Will was missing, the first thing Hannibal was thinking was to went to the car, drive to the park and saw Will on the bench. Hannibal went to him, lay a hand on his forehead and said "Come with me." They went back to the car, Hannibal call the teacher and said Will was with him, then Hannibal drive to a big building.

"What is this?" Ask Will.

"Laser Tag." Replied Hannibal with a smile. They went inside and had much fun. Towards the evening they went to Cinema, Hannibal bought popcorn. After the movie they went home.

"Thank you, you're the best dad I never had!" Said Will and hug Hannibal hard.

On the weekend Will was looking for a football, he went to Hannibal to ask him, but diden't got any reply. He went down the stairs, open the door to the basement. Looked among the boxes, but saw a fridge which was just standing there. He went to the fridge, opened the door and saw it. Saw all meat. But,,, it wasn't just meat. It was an arm. An arm that was cut off!


	5. Cannibal

Will saw all the bodey parts in the fridge. Human heart, a liver, a intestinal, two lung siblings and much more. The arm make him belive all this parts came from a human. But how? Why lay human parts in the fridge? What does he do with the parts? Will was completely frozen in his mind and stood still.

"Willy? Are you home?." Ask Hannibal.

" _Oh, shit, already home?_ " . "Yes! I'm coming!" Replied Will surprised and close the fridge, saw a football beside the fridge and went up on the stairs with the ball in his arm.

"I just want to play football outside if it's okey."

"Yes, just go outside and have a little fun."

Hannibal looked askance at Will then he went outside. On the monday, Will sat in the library and read a book of Cannibalism he find, to the boys was behind him.

"What are you reading?" He ask, and took the book from Will. Will said stop but the boy didn't listen.

"Cannibalism? Why are you reading about that?"

"Just give it back!"

"Just if you tell me why."

"Not your concern! Give back my book!"

"Technically, it's not "your" book."

"Give it back!" Will jump and took the boy down on the floor. Bite his arm to make him drop the book. Will bite so hard that he went through the skin so it started to bleed.

"AAAAAAAAAA! Go off my arm!" He screamed and after few seconds he drop the book and Will release his arm, took back the book and went away.

Will was sent to the headmaster, While he wait for Hannibal to arrive. Then Hannibal arrive, they start the meeting. The headmaster described how this boy acted, and bite the arm of the other boy. Will just sit quiet and didn't answere that the boy did, but Hannibal just went his head to Will and said if it was the bad boy again, and Will nodded. After, Hannibal start to describe all the bad things the boy have done to Will, made him wet from the toilet and made him cry few times. The headmaster understand and said she was sorry and then said to Will to not to choose violence again, then she will talk to that boy about the toilet.  
Then they got home, Will stayed inside his roome for a long time. Hannibal knocked the door and ask if he want to go for a ride with him, but Will didn't want to. Hannibal went away while Will lay quite on the bed.

 

Will was inside the dream again, he was catched by this man, and felt the pain struck in his ass. This time he saw the shadow moved. It moved slowly toward him, then he saw. Hannibal. His lookt at Will and took out a knife. The man released Will and Will plunged into the ground, and still felt the pain after the big thing let go from his ass. Will managed to turn around and saw, the dagger Hannibal hold, was stuck in to the mans chest. Then Hannibal turned around his eyes in to Will, he woke up and saw he was still in bed. He heard Hannibal screamed it was dinner, so Will went to the dining table and wait for the dinner to arrive. They sat and eat quiet, then Will started to ask Hannibal:

"Did you kill that man?"

"I beg your pardon?" Replied Hannibal while he almost swallowed the food in the wrong way.

"The man, under the bridge. Did you kill him?" Will continued with another try.

Hannibal looked strong at Will, took a moment before answering.

"Yes, I did kill that man, I saved you,,,, from him."

"Did you also kill the man in the McDonald's too?"

"Yes, he hurt your arm, and was not so nice."

"But, he may have a family? What did you think?! Shall you kill all people who hurts me? Although the bully?"

"No, I don't kill kids.."

"But,,, Why?"

Hannibal didn't answer.

"Are you,,, a Cannibal?"

"What do you want me to say? That the food we are eating, are coming from a man who killed a innocent woman?"  
Will threw the dish away and stood up, went backward a few steps.

"Are you waiting for me to grown up so you can eat me??"

"Take it easy Willy." Said Hannibal wile he also stood up too.

"No, I wanna have answer!"

"I am not gona kill you, because I love you. I wanna protect you from all the criminals, and yes, I am a Cannibal. And we most eat. I was also alone, like you. Then some one did the same for me. I wanna do the same for you, to replay his death. I chose you as my successor."

"Me? So I will some day kill other people, to eat?"

"As I've said before, you'll understand when you get older."

Will was both angry, scared, but also calm and thankful in his heart. He didn't know what he will think, say or do. He could have run away, or just stay? Hannibal went to Will, and gived him a hug. Will was confused, but felt the warm heart from Hannibal, then he decided to hug back.

"The man under the bridge, did also hurt me alot, didn't he?"

"He didn't deserve to live."

"We are not like the other peoples, aren't we?"

" _No_." Thought Hannibal, then Will didn't got the answer, but he did know in his heart the answer Hannibal was thinking.


	6. Will Graham

**One week later:**

**A black man:**

"I am Special Agent from FBI, I just wanna ask you some questions." Said a man staying front of the headmasters desk.

 

**Headmaster:**

"I will answere everything you have to say Mr?"

 

**Jack:**

"Crowdford, call me Jack Crowdford."

 

**Headmaster:**

"Okay, what do you want, Mr Crowdford?"

 

**Jack:**

"How many kids do you have here with name Will?"

 

**Headmaster:**

"Will? Two or three, but I think you mean the new kid, Will Lecter?"

 

**Jack:**

"Will Lecter? What name was his father?"

 

**Headmaster:**

"Hannibal, but can I ask why you ask this?"

 

**Jack:**

"This must be it." . "Because, this kid's name is Will Graham, and have been missing. Will was found in a car crash with his dead father and mother.

 

**Headmaster:**

"So terribly..."

 

**Jack:**

"Yes, but after few days in hospital, he was gone. Out from the window. We think he lost his memory and gone scared.

 

**Headmaster:**

"But this Hannibal is a handsome man, If this is true, Will got a nice home."

 

**Jack:**

"Yes, indead. But I think this Hannibal is responsible for all of this disappearances."

 

**Headmaster:**

"Do you think so? This may just be a coincidence."

 

**Jack:**

"So you think I am wrong? All the witnesses says have seen this kid, and the people who have disappeared had a fraction with this kid. So why not?"

 

**Headmaster:**

"That sounds reasonable, but what happens with this kid if this is true?"

 

**Jack:**

"We'll start with a home for him, but it remains to be seen. May I ask for the papers that Hannibal signed in?"

 

**Headmaster:**

"Yes, One moment."

 

 

Then Jack was outside the school, he was on his way to his car, but in same time, Hannibal and Will was on there way opposite direction. Hannibal saw Jack and then Jack turned around they was gone. Jack took up his phone and call his partner.

 

"It turns out that he lives with Hannibal Lecter. Can you send me the location to where this Hannibal lives?" . "Thank you, I'll let you know when it's done."

 

He drive away to the location he got from his partner, and then he got there he saw a big and white house. He went to the door and rang the bell. No one was open the door, he went around the house, saw a window was open. He tried to reach the locker and succeeded, opened the window more, went inside with a thud. He went to the first bedroom. looked through the closet, saw only the clothes for a young boy. "Must be Will's room." He thought. On the bed he saw the rabbit, took it up and saw a text behind it's back. "I will always love you?" Then he went to Hannibal's room, nothing that was clues was there. He went back down and saw the stairs down to the basement. He went down, he saw the fridge. He was going to open it, he grep the fridge, he was going to open it. It opened.

 

**Jack:**

" _Empty?_ "

 

**Hannibal:**

"Why are you here and sneaking inside my house?"

 

**Jack:**

"Oh, I apologize, but I am here to talk to you."

 

**Hannibal:**

"Just get up, we can talk beside the table."

 

**Jack:**

Jack went to the stairs, and Hannibal said to Will to go to his room. Then Jack was up, he saw Will go away to the room.

 

**Hannibal:**

"Are you gonna ask me why I taking care of Willy?"

 

**Jack:**

"Willy? It's kind of you to taking care of him, but yes, I want to understand why."

 

**Hannibal:**

"His like me then I was young, scared and lonely."

 

**Jack:**

"Hm. You know it is illegally, why didn't you just left him to the police?"

 

**Hannibal:**

"I think a place like you police sending him, are not a place for him."

 

 

Jack was pondered, walked around the table and looked at the vase on the table.

 

**Jack:**

"You know, I think you use him, to take the people that are missing."

 

**Hannibal:**

"I know the cashier in the McDonald are still missing, But I am not the one, can I ask you how you think I am the one?"

 

**Jack:**

"You understand how the police work, don't you? All the witnesses is talking about this kid, and this kid are missing too, until now I saw him with you."

 

**Hannibal:**

"I understand, I just want him to be okay."

 

**Jack:**

"Okay, but you two most follow me to the police station right now."

 

**Hannibal:**

"I understand, I'll just pick him up."

 

 

Then they got to Will's room, he was gone. The window was open. Jack saw it and took up his phone, call the police to search for him in this localtion. After he took Hannibal with him, to his car and they drive away.


	7. His Duty!

Will saw two cars with sirens had past the same place twice. He must be ongoing, he crawled out of the bush, jumping up over a wooden fence, to another's privity. He came across a dog that started to bark and chase him. Will run so fast to the other side, jumping over the other fence, saw one police with a flashlight, targeted Will, and he began to run.

"You got a call, Hannibal Lecter.", said a police inside the prison on the next day.

"It is Hannibal." Responded he on the phone.

"It's me, Will." Said Will on a phone booth

"Willy? How is it?"

"It's okay, was almost bitten by a dog last night."

"Ouch, I am really sorry."

"It's okay, how are you by yourself?"

"A little lonely, You don't need to be afraid, they will release me after a few days if they not get information and evidence."

"But can I do something? To stop the suspect behind your back the rest of our lives? And how will I ever be able to live with you when the police are around?"

"It dissolves... But if you really want to do something, obtain their own evidence leading to someone else, start with the place where I found you."

"Under the bridge!" Finished Will then he hang up.

Will went to the bridge, and then he came to it, he tried to understand that he should do first, but when it began to seem pointless, he saw something in the bush beside the bridge. There, all the answers he was looking for. A transparent bag with at least a quart blood in. Will picked it up and saw a yellow sticky note on the bag, "I know you would find me, you know that you should do, and don't You, forget about me." Will was shocked, it was like Hannibal know this was going to happen. Will took the transparent bag, sprinkled the blood so it would look like a murder, then turned himself into the police, said Hannibal just were there for him, then told about the bridge, and that Hannibal has nothing to do with it. That the killer is somewhere on the loose. The police find the blood, let out Hannibal and threw away all the suspicion on him. Will got a new and nice home with a new family, got good grades, become a teacher and his memory with Hannibal has disappeared. Then he turned 34 he got a invitation card from a man named Hannibal Lecter. After few weeks, they become best friends, and a sort of feelings he couldn't understand.

**Today:**

Will was eating breakfast at the home of Hannibal.  
"I taking a shower before I am going to my job." Said Will and went to the bathroom.  
"Do so, I am coming down with a towel." Answered Hannibal and went down of the stairs.  
Will had already taken off his clothes, entered the shower and turn on the water. After few seconds he felt like a hand touched his butt, then a hand caught his chin, before Will had time to think, a kiss had already started. Will wasn't prepared, but the feeling was too fast to understand if he want it or just want to make it stop. As soon as the kiss ended, and Will opened his eyes, it was no one there..

 

**End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story, yet if the grammar sucks and some day, I think I will continue :D
> 
> So I just say: To be continued!


End file.
